Fullmetal in Fior
by Rellik Eht Deraj
Summary: Tired of typing summaries. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N So this story is something that I got caught in my head just a few minutes ago. For all the fans of Knightmare of the Shinigami this story will not affect the updates of that story.

Fullmetal in Fiore.

The battle with father raged on and the five alchemists fighting for their lives and the lives of the entire world had yet to land a single hit on the atrocity known as Father.

Edward Elric, better known as the Fullmetal Alchemist stood panting before the false god that wore his visage. It made Ed's stomach churn knowing that a monster like him as wearing his face. He felt the warm stream of sticky red fluid as it made its way down his reaming flesh arm and pooled on the ground below him. He could see Alphonse armor body in ruins against a wall the blood seal still intact for the time being. Izumi lay vomiting up blood from having overexerting herself and in another corner stood Hohenheim and Mustang conversing over something. Ed turned his gaze back to the monster who had started all this. All of this just to become "God".

He suddenly fet a presence by him as a hand slipped into his pocket. He looked over to the side to see none other than Roy Mustang standing beside him, "I'll take it from here Fullmetal."

Ed looked at the blinded man in shock, "ARE YOU CRAZY? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?"

"It's all part of the plan," as he said this last part he clapped his hands together as if in prayer and shoved them to the ground sending rock spikes hurtling towards the immortal homunculus.

"Pitiful," said the creature with hatred and disdain, "You humans are not worthy to stand in the presence of God."

"We'll see," said Roy as he send volley after volley of stone shards at Father only for them to disintegrate against an invisible barrier.

"Enough, I will end your miserable existence now Colonel."

"Now Hohenheim," shouted Roy

All gazes were now on Hohenheim as he had his hands on the edge of a large circle, that contained both Edward and Father within it, his eyes closed in concentration, "I'm Sorry Edward, but this is the only way."

Edward felt energy surge into him as Father began to writher in agony, "No! Those souls belong to me!"

Father's desperate cries were the last thing Ed heard before he once again found himself surrounded by the all too familiar whiteness and the large black gate that stood before him.

* * *

><p>"It's so good to see you again Mr. Alchemist," said an eerie voice from behind him.<p>

Ed turned to come face to face with the white entity that had called itself God. A vile entity that had both his right arm and his left leg.

"Don't worry about paying a toll this time," Said Truth as the gate began to open, the thousands of eyes peering out at Ed, "It's already been paid. As for your arm and leg… I think I'll on to them for just a while longer. Goodbye Mr. Alchemist."

Before Ed could even swear at the thing before him he was snatched away by long black arms that carried him into the abyss.

* * *

><p>Ed could hear voices all around him, "How did he Get in here?"<p>

"I don't know. He was lying on the floor when I found him this morning."

"Is he a bandit? Was he trying to steal something?"

"No, Master locked the guild hall himself there's no way he could have broken in."

"Then how did he get in here flame breath?"

"How the hell should ii know you damn snowman?"

The two arguing were starting to get on his nerves but there wasn't a thing he could do about it. His body was far too sore from the fight with the Homunculus he couldn't even dream of moving let alone put an end to their bickering.

"Besides, He's a little _short _to be a thief don't you think?"

As if some magic word had been spoken the blonde was suddenly revitalized as his metal fist connected with the jaw of a pink haired teenager, roughly the same age as himself, instantly knocking him out cold.

"**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIONG AN ANT SO SMALL THAT HE WOULDN'T EVEN BURN UNDER A MAGNIFYING GLASS BECAUSE THE LIGHT PARTICLES ARE TOO BIG TO HIT HIM?"**

As Ed finished his rant he became suddenly aware of the crowd of odd looking people who were now staring at him with mixed looks of shock and surprise.

"Uh…," began Ed, "Hi."

A/N: so just another story that just popped into my head at random. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do really have to tell you people that I own nothing. I mean it's called fan fiction right? If I ever write my own book, or rather finish the one I have attempted to start, then I will be sure to let everyone know that I wrote that shit. Anyway I should probably start writing the actual story huh?

Fullmetal in Fior Chapter 2: The Hell?

_Last time on Fullmetal in Fior:_

"_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIONG AN ANT SO SMALL THAT HE WOULDN'T EVEN BURN UNDER A MAGNIFYING GLASS BECAUSE THE LIGHT PARTICLE ARE TOO BIG TO HIT HIM?"_

_ As Ed finished his rant he became suddenly aware of the crowd of odd looking people who were now staring at him with mixed looks of shock and surprise._

_ "Uh…," began Ed, "Hi."_

As soon as the last syllable was uttered he found himself staring down the tip of a very large and very sharp sword wielded by a very angry looking woman with long scarlet hair. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked the woman in an abrasive tone as she edged the sword closer to Ed's throat.

Unfortunately for the woman she had no clue that the teenager she was dealing with was just as if not more abrasive than she was. Forcing the tip of the blade away with his metal hand Ed scowled before replying, "And where exactly is here?"

The young woman was visually growing more irritated by the moment, "How can you not know where here is? You're in the guild hall of the mage guild Fairy Tail in the Kingdom of Fior."

"Fior huh? Never heard of it," said Edward as he took a look around trying to discern the fastest means of escape before these … Edward paused as what she said finally registered in his brain, "Wait, did you say mage guild?"

"Yes, I believe I did," replied the scarlet haired woman.

"Mage guild, as in mages, magic and that sort of thing?"

"That's the general idea, yes," replied the woman her eyes narrowed in suspicion at Edward.

* * *

><p>Lucy, who had been by the bar asking Mirajane what was going on, couldn't help but notice Erza growing more annoyed with every response she received from the golden eyed boy.<p>

'Gold eyes,' thought Lucy, 'what an odd color. Maybe he used magic to change them.'

Erza narrowed her eyes at the strange teenager, probably around Natsu's age, as he looked to be concentrating really hard on something. Erza prepared herself to defend against the spell that the teen was sure to cast.

However, what happened next surprised her and every other member of Fairy Tail. The blonde boy had promptly fallen to the ground and was now rolling around clutching his stomach.

"M-magic, that- ha- has got to be th-the most r-ridiculous thing I've ever heard of," he struggled to say as tears started to form in his eyes.

"What, pray tell, do you find so amusing?" questioned Erza.

"I-it just that it's kinda ironic don't ya think?"

"What is?"

The young man suddenly picked himself up, dusting soot from his clothes having rolled near a pile of coal, becoming serious at the drop of a pin.

"The fact that you're all supposedly mages and your guild is called fairytale. Because that's exactly what mages are, nothing more than children stories. Magic," scoffed the blonde stranger, "doesn't exist."

Lucy, Erza and the rest of the mages could only gape at the young intruder.

'What the heck does he mean magic doesn't exist,' thought Lucy, 'has he been living under a rock his whole life?'

"So," the blond teen spoke up, "Are you going to let me go or do I have to force my way out?"

"How are you going to do that?" challenged Erza with a sinister smirk on her pretty yet fierce features.

"Do even know who you're dealing with?" replied the intruder an equally sinister smirked spreading across his face.

Erza's smirk only grew as she replied, "A lost _little boy_ perhaps?"

The young man clenched his fists, a tick mark appearing on his forehead, as he attempted to rein his temper in. He glared at Erza as he spoke, "I am Major Edward Elric of the Amestrian Military, better known as the Fullmetal Alchemist."

'Alchemist,' thought Lucy, 'don't they just –' but her thoughts were interrupted as sweet innocent Wendy said exactly what everyone had been thinking.

"How is potion making going to help you leave?"

* * *

><p>Edward almost fell over in surprise, the comment form the young girl taking away the grandeur from his own introduction.<p>

His eyebrow started to twitch as he responded, "I'll show you exactly how 'potion making' is going to help me escape this little freakshow."

As he finished he brought his hands together as if in prayer, an equation already balanced in his head, and touched his hands to the ground. Blue lightning arched as the stone floor and some of the nearby coal started to disintegrate before reforming into his usual spear complete with bat wings. He had intentionally rolled near the coal to add carbon to the spear to strengthen the structure and make the razor sharp blade diamond hard. It may have increased the weight, but in retrospect you could never be too cautious. He had no way of knowing what their weapons were made of so he took the needed precaution, besides, he could handle the extra weight.

He twirled the familiar spear around expertly before falling into his stance.

"What kind of magic is that?" asked a black haired boy, who, Edward noted, had been fully clothed a few seconds ago but was now donning nothing but his boxers.

"As I said before, magic doesn't exist," stated Edward in a matter of fact manner, "alchemy is a science."

* * *

><p>Lucy stared at the young man in the red trench coat in wonder.<p>

'He did that using alchemy? There's no way, it has to some form of magic,' thought Lucy, 'but what kind of magic was that?'

Lucy was pulled from her musings as Natsu, who had been lying on the floor forgotten, stirred to life.

"Where is he?" shouted Natsu jumping to his feet, clearly annoyed at having been knocked out by the intruder.

"He's over there,' stated Happy as he pointed to the circle of people gathered around the young stranger.

"Good, time for some payback," said Natsu as he made his way over to the circle.

"Aye,' responded Happy.

Natsu quickly made his way towards the center of the circle, "Good it looks like you're ready to fight," stated Natsu.

"Hold up lizard breath, what makes you think you get first dibs?" asked Gray clearly annoyed at Natsu for claiming the intruder as his opponent.

"He punched me didn't he, you damn Popsicle?" stated Natsu.

"Which means you're clearly no match for him you flame retardant retard," retorted Gray as he glared at Natsu

"And what makes you think you can take the midget snowman?" asked Natsu, glaring back.

"**DAMNIT, I'M NOT SHORT!"** shouted Edward as a spear landed between the two rivals, ending their argument.

The two mages looked at the self-proclaimed alchemist.

"New plan," said Natsu looking at Gray, "first one to knock out the intruder wins."

But the ice-make mage was already in motion before Natsu had even finished his sentence, a hammer of ice raised ready to strike.

"Hurry up slow poke, if don't hurry you're gonna lose."

"As if," shouted Natsu as flames engulfed his hands and he began his charge as well.

* * *

><p>They say that hindsight is 20-20, and Ed was seeing just why. He had thrown his spear at the two squabbling idiots and now he had no weapon as the both boys performed some sort of alchemy. One was using ice just like Isaac McDougal, the freezing alchemist, but if the boy's crude hammer and his reckless charge were any indication of his abilities then he was a far cry from what Isaac had been capable of.<p>

As the boy brought the hammer smashing into the ground Edward leapt away into a backwards handspring to propel himself further away. His honed battle instincts kicked in once again as he was forced to dodge a strike from a set of fiery claws.

'Claws?' thought Edward, 'what the hell?'

As he looked upon his attacker, he noticed it was the pink haired boy that he had knocked out earlier. Somehow the kid had grown large reptilian claws that were now engulfed in flame.

'Great,' thought Ed, 'Not only do I have to fight an ice alchemist, but now a chimera that can use flame alchemy just effing great. Wait… fire… ice…' Ed couldn't help but smile as a plan to escape his current situation formed in his head.

"Hey Shorty, are you gonna stand there all day smiling or are you gonna fight us," shouted the pink haired chimera

"**DAMN IT I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I'M NOT SHORT!"**

With that said Ed clapped his hands together and touched the floor once again.

* * *

><p>Lucy stared at Erza wondering why she hadn't stopped the fight yet. Was she perhaps trying to test the abilities of the mysterious intruder? Gauging just how much of a threat he really was?<p>

"Natsu, look out, he's making another weapon," warned Gray

It came as a surprise to both of them when large spikes of stone started rushing towards them instead.

"I thought you said he was making a weapon," shouted Natsu

"I didn't know his magic could do that," Gray shouted back

They were pulled from their shouting match as the blond intruder spoke up, "I already told you it's not magic, it's alchemy. Now then Ice alchemist," he said to Gray, "are you and the chimera going to get out of my way or are you going to try and stop me?"

"Shut up," growled Natsu as flames once again engulfed his hands, "I'm gonna knock you into Bolivian."

"Um Natsu, I believe it's pronounced Oblivion," said Gray.

"Shut up and put some clothes on you flasher."

"What," said Gray as he looked down at his state of undress in shock, "When did this happen?"

"Well then," said the blond clapping his hands once again touching them to his forearm, blue lightning dancing as a short metal blade extended past his wrist, "Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Now wielding his signature blade, Edward charged the two boys. He needed to separate them and get between them somehow if his plan was going to work.<p>

He reached the pink haired Chimera first as he stabbed high. The pink hair boy ducked the strike and Edward dropped into a leg sweep. Once again the chimera dodged the blow, but Edward wasn't done yet. He leapt from his crouched position and delivered a flying round house kick to the boy's side using his left leg making his attempt at blocking it futile. The odd chimera flew to one side of the circle before hitting the ground.

The boy picked himself back up and he looked pissed, but now both boys were on either side of him. His plan could now begin.

"Hey losers," shouted Ed grabbing their attention, "since neither one of you are a match for me why don't you charge me at the same time."

"You asked for it," said the pink haired one, "Gray, let's get him."

Both boys charged at him, one wielding fists of flame the other a large hammer of ice. Ed made a dash at the one wielding the giant hammer, as he approached him he brought his hands together and flipped into the air. His hands touched the ice before he performed a backwards handspring, the ice already separating into hydrogen and oxygen respectively. As he flew through the air he clapped his hands again, as he touched down he touched the foor creating a pillar of stone that hurtled him over the ring of onlookers.

He needed to find cover and fast. Spotting a bar he dove behind it, instinctively tackling a young girl and a blond woman before dragging the white haired bar-keep to the floor. They attempted to stand but Ed pulled them back down before telling them, "Stay down!"

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM!<strong>

A large explosion rocked the guild hall as Lucy lay there underneath the weight of the blond intruder.

She couldn't help but blush as she looked into his golden eyes thinking, 'They're really beautiful.'

But before she could dwell on her thoughts any further the teenager jumped to his feet and made a dash for the door. Standing to her feet Lucy looked around the room in shock. The room had nearly been destroyed and everyone had received some sort of burn with Natsu and gray getting the worst of it. The only ones who had been untouched by the explosion were Wendy, Mirajane and herself.

"H-how did he do that," Lucy thought out loud.

* * *

><p>It had been a real challenge to arrange the hydrogen and oxygen just right, ensuring the blast was more concussive than explosive, to make sure no one was killed, but it had still caused more damage than Edward had originally intended.<p>

'Oh well,' thought Ed as he ran towards the door, 'It can't be helped now.'

He was almost to the door, he literally smell freedom, when all of a sudden a large shadowy creature was standing in his path.

"M-monster!" stammered Ed, nearly wetting himself in fright, before he passed out.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Gray came to just in time to see Master Makorov standing over the intruder.<p>

"Oh-ho, looks like I win the contest eh boys," said the master with a playful smirk, "Now then, let's find a place for our young guest to rest shall we."

"But master," Erza tried to argue but her loyalty wouldn't let her take it any further, "right away master."

Erza and other members who hadn't been too injured by the mysterious blast picked up the young man and went to find a place for him to rest.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in village far away, a being of shadow lurked, trying to find a new host. It waited patiently in a small alley for some unfortunate passerby to come so that he could once again be complete.<p>

The creatures patience was rewarded as a small ball came rolling into the shadows, a young boy soon following after. As the boy entered the shadows of the alley the creature struck. The child tried to resist struggling as best as he could but soon his very being was over powered. The being was now complete, _Pride_ completely restored.

"Soon Edward Elric, you will pay for what you did to my _Father_, but for now, "said the shadowy being as he gazed upon the village, a hungry look in his eyes, "It's time to feed."

A/N: Hoped you liked it. I decided to pair him with Lucy simply because Erza's personality is too similar to his, the same with Gajeel, so anyone who wanted to see those pairing I'm sorry. But other than that tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Fullmetal In Fior

Disclaimer: I don't own either of the included anime/manga series

Author's Note: So I really need to update more often than I have been. But I can't help it I suffer from a form of writers block where I continuously come up with new story ideas that I have to write as such I don't update my stories as often as I should even though I have a plan for all of them. I must apologize for this. If any of the readers of this story are fans of Code Geass: Knightmare of the Shinigami I must apologize to you as well because I know what I want to do it's just that I hate writing all that little filler crap but it is necessary because without it the story makes no sense but it is just so annoying to write it but I assure you a new chapter will be up next weekend. Anyway on with the story.

Chapter Three

Lucy was currently walking through the streets of Magnolia on her way home contemplating the events that had transpired only a few moments ago. The boy they found had certainly been an oddity that much was certain. First he had claimed that magic was nothing more than stories that were told to young children before they went to bed. And then he had referred to himself as the Fullmetal Alchemist. She was unsure what that was supposed to mean.

She didn't know much about alchemy, sure she knew that they tried turning lead into gold as well as searched for immortality, but that was just the crackpots. The only practical use of alchemy that she had seen or knew of was the kind that was practiced by potion makers or apothecaries.

The magic he had used had been quite strange as well. All he had done was clap his hands together and touched them to ground and he had reshaped the stone in whatever way he chose. Was he perhaps an earth-make mage or something of a similar nature? Plus he had mentioned being the member of a military.

Lucy stopped as she rubbed her temples, trying to sort through her thoughts, 'Everything is getting so confusing?'

As that last thought passed through her mind she opened the door to her home. As many times as she had witnessed the random appearance of guild members in her home she really should have been more prepared for the sight that greeted her, but her eyes widened in shock nonetheless. Sitting in the room were two heavily bandaged people that she could vaguely tell were Natsu and Gray, Erza was also there, a few scorch marks marring her body yet in far better shape than the two aforementioned mummies. All three of them seemed to be glaring at her couch, or rather the person that was lying on her couch.

"Why did you bring him here?" shouted Lucy in panic.

"Oh there you are," said Erza calmly as she finally took notice of the young blond, "Master told us to bring him somewhere to rest.

"But why did you bring him to my house?" questioned Lucy.

"I wasn't going to take him to mine," said Erza as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "and I couldn't risk leaving the runt alone with either of these two idiots."

"Not short," mumbled the unconscious teen while the two bandaged teens glared at Erza. How he had heard her and managed to respond was a mystery.

Looking more closely, Lucy noticed that the blade he had summoned during his fight with Natsu and Gray was still there attached to his arm. Getting closer she lifted up the sleeve of his jacket to find that the blade was attached to armor that covered his entire fore arm. Lifting the sleeve up even further she saw that the armor ran all the way up to his shoulder before she finally realized that the metal wasn't covering his arm, it was his arm.

"Gah!" cried Lucy in surprise.

"What is it?" asked Erza.

"H-his arm, it's made of metal"

"What?" asked Erza as she too examined the arm. She tapped the arm with her knuckles to only hear the hollow clank of metal. She did the same to all of his limbs and found that both his left arm and right leg were flesh but his entire right arm and his left leg up to his knee were comprise completely of metal. Although the face seemed to be made of flesh as well she couldn't be certain, as such her gauntleted fist made its way to his forehead.

Edward only knew one thing… it was that wherever he was right now was possibly the most comfortable place he had been in a long time. So when he felt someone begin to tap on his limbs he was completely content to just leave them be. That was until that someone decided to start tapping on his head with a heavy metal hand.

Shooting upright he shouted, **"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF, THAT FRIGGIN HURTS!"**

The strange boy shot up nearly head butting Erza in the process. In response to this Erza hit him on the head once more for good measure.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" questioned the blonde teen as he jumped to his feet only to fall back onto the couch as he found a blade at his throat for the second time that day.

"First I will ask you to put your weapon away," said Erza in a commanding tone.

After a few moments had passed the stranger had yet to put away the small blade on his arm.

"Why haven't you put away your weapon?"

"I'm waiting," was his calm reply.

"For what?" said Erza clearly annoyed.

"For you to ask."

"Put it away now," commanded Erza as she pushed her blade closer to the blonde.

The blonde glared at Erza before bringing his hands together once more and touched the blade, dragging his hand down the length of it till it was no longer there.

Lucy couldn't help but stare at his strange form of magic. 'Maybe it's a form of make magic,' thought Lucy. She was torn from her musings as Erza started to question the teen.

"Now then," started Erza as she glared at the teenager, "once again I ask who you are?"

"My name is Edward Elric, my friends call me Ed, you may not," said Edward with a deep scowl.

"Alright _Edward_," said Erza, "Where are you from?"

"I am from Amestris."

"And where exactly is the village of Amestris?"

Edward looked at her, confusion marking his face, "What do you mean village? Amestris is a country. Drachma to the north, Creta to the west, Aerugo to the south and the east desert and beyond that lies Xing."

"What kind of game are you playing at? None of these places exist," said Erza as she stared down at the teenager.

"What the hell are you talking about? I think I would know the country that me and my brother have lived our entire lives."

"As the words left his mouth everything came flooding back to him. His mother's death, his training with Izumi, The failed human transmutation and finally the battle with Father.

An image of a ruined suit of armor flashed in his mind, "Alphonse" shouted Ed as he jumped to his feet and tried to run for the door only to find that he was being held back, surprisingly, by the red haired woman.

"Let go of me damn it, I have to get back," he shouted, starting to become histerical, "if I don't do something everyone is going to die."

In another feat of strength that surprised Ed, the red haired woman had him pinned to the wall.

"Calm down," shouted the woman, "and explain to me what is going on."

"Listen lady," started Ed, "you have to let me get back to Amestris. I f I don't stop that monster it's going to destroy the world."

"I told you already, I've never even heard of this country you call Amestris."

"How can you not have heard of Amestris," shouted Ed as he started to become frantic, "just where the hell am I?"

"You are in Magnolia in the Kingdom of Fior."

These people were starting to frustrate the young alchemist. They kept telling him Amestris didn't exist and that he was in some kingdom he had never heard of. He would have scoffed at the mere thought of such a thing being possible if the situation were not so dire.

"Bring me a world map then, I'll prove it," stated Ed.

Lucy found a map like Edward had asked for and brought it into the room where Erza and the two idiots were keeping a close eye on him. She made her way over to the table where all of them were gathered.

As she unrolled the map she saw Edward's eyes widen in shock and panic.

"Th-this can't be right," he said in a trembling voice, "everything is all wrong, the continents, the countries. Where the Hell am I?" he shouted as he fell to his knees in defeat, an a haunted and empty look in his eyes.

As Lucy looked towards Erza she saw that the older girl was deep in thought.

"Erza," said Lucy in a questioning tone as she took a step forward.

"Something isn't right," said the titania, "He either a very good actor or he is telling the truth, or rather he believes he is."

"Then what do we do with the runt, said Natsu before shutting up as Erza sent a cold glare in his direction while the young man remained silent on the floor as tears streamed down his face.

"After a moment of thought Erza came to a decision, "We need to take him to Master Makarov. He'll be able to decide what needs to be done."

* * *

><p>An hour later Ed found himself on the top floor of the so called guild hall facing down the shortest man he had ever laid eyes upon.<p>

"Now then, Edward was it? Erza explained your predicament the best she could. Why don't you tell me how you came here?" asked the old man in a gentle tone.

Ed had seen this tactic to often in the past. It was similar to how Fuhrer King Bradley, or rather Wrath, had acted. But ever since seeing the map a sense of doubt had wormed his way into his heart. He didn't know exactly what Mustang and Hohenheim had pulled back there, but Ed had a sneaking suspicion that truth or God or whatever the hell it was had used their stunt to its advantage in order to preserve its own life, if it even had a life.

And so, as much as he would regret it later, Ed began to tell the old man his story starting from the battle with the Homunculus. As he finished the story the old man looked thoughtful.

"Well that is certainly some story young man."

"You don't believe me do you," said Ed

"I never said that," stated the small man, "as outrageous as your story sounds I can't help but have this felling that you are indeed telling the truth. Over the years many mages have theorized the existence of multiple worlds but we have yet to develop any magic that allowed us to travel to other worlds."

There it was again, that horrible word that made Ed wrinkle his nose in disgust at its very mention. Magic the idea that it existed was ridiculous, ludicrous even. He knew they had some strange perverse form of alchemy, but to go as far as referring to it as magic was simply being arrogant. But he needed their resources if he was ever going to find a way back.

"It would help a lot if I could use your resources to try and find a way back to my own world," said Edward almost hopefully.

"I would love to help you but I can only lend you our resources if you were to be a member of our guild."

"Then sign me up," said Ed on instinct after all he had joined the military for a similar reason.

"I would need to see what you can do with your magic first."

'Great,' thought Edward, 'there's always a catch.'

"You want to see what I can do old man?" asked Ed, "Then follow me."

Ed made his way down stair to the first floor where he had fought the two brats earlier that day. The area looked like a war zone. There were small craters dotting the floor, Ed not completely sure if they had all been a result of his fight or not, as well as the multiple spike he had created and lest he forget the huge gapping whole he had blasted into the wall which now let in copious amounts of sunshine.

Sighing to himself Ed pressed his palms together and placed them on the floor, many of the guild members flinching away as he did this. Blue lightning danced across the floor once more as the craters filled themselves in, the spikes receded and his spear reverted back to its original form of stone and coal. To finish it off he reconstructed the wall complete with a large fireplace with two monsterous gargoyles on either side of it.

As he turned to face the old man he could only smile as he saw the geezer's mouth hanging open.

Makarov couldn't believe what the young man had just done. He had completely repaired all the damage that had been done to the guild hall in the past few weeks. With this boy the possibilities were endless. His mind quickly went to work

'With him in our guild,' thought Makarov, 'We could… save a ton of money on repairs!'

"Congratulations Edward," said Makarov, his mind made up, "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Everyone in the guild was looking on in surprise and awe, speechless.

* * *

><p>After several hours of going through various introductions Edward was now lounging comfortably in a chair. That was until a certain red haired woman decided to end his little bit of relaxation by kicking the chair and sending him sprawling to the floor.<p>

"What the hell was that for?"

"I am leaving on a mission today," said Erza.

"And I should care why?"

"When I return in one week I shall test your abilities for myself."

With that being said she walked away.

'Just great,' thought Ed as he picked up his chair, 'someone already hates me.'

As he sat down he caught sight of a blonde girl his age staring at him. As he turned to look at her she quickly looked away while the white haired bar keep whispered something to her that caused her to blush uncontrollably.

'This place sure is weird,' thought Ed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, as he did so his fingers wrapped around some material that had not been there before. As he pulled his hands out his gaze fell upon a pair of gloves belonging to colonel Mustang.

He grinned evily as he eyeballed the gloves. He had some practicing to do.

* * *

><p>Mystogan stared at the latest addition to Fairy tails ranks trying to get a reading on him. The Boy possessed a massive amount of magical energy, more than any person he had ever met and yet there was something off about it. It was as if the boy a living, breathing lacrima. It just felt… wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>Pride looked upon the now empty village as he pondered the new knowledge he had gained from his latest meal. This world it seemed was governed by magic of some sort. It was similar to alchemy in a way and yet completely different on so many levels. Some of the people he devoured had even been mages, their knowledge and power new additions to his arsenal of weapons.<p>

This new knowledge would no doubt give him a new edge on that little runt of an alchemist Edward Elric. But he would still need all the help he could get. It was just his luck that Father had entrusted him with storing the backups for all the other homunculus within his body but he would still need more souls in order to bring them back to life. In the meantime however he would have to settle for a lesser homunculus. Focusing on one soul on particular one of his many shadows started to bulge as its maw opened wide and a single human figure fell out groaning in response as it hit the ground.

Pride wore a sinister smirk as he addressed his creation, "It's so good to see you again Mister Kimblee."

A/N: so please tell me if you liked it. I know it's a bit bogus having pride carry backups for all the homunculus except Father of course, But I wanted to add more Fullmetal villains in the plot and they are absolutely terrifying. I mean monster that look human but eat souls and can regenerate almost endlessly. It's going to be a challenge to take them all down as for Kimblee well he just adds a whole new twist on things. Please review. They are my main form of sustenance and I cannot survive without them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Would be cool if I did but alas that is nothing more than wishful thinking. Anyway on with the story.

Edward Elric, formerly known as the Fullmetal Alchemist was sitting at the bar in the guild reading a book on the theory of magic as he sipped away on a drink. He didn't even like alcohol but that alcoholic Cana had called him a child and he refused to let anyone call him a child.

He didn't mind his little arrangement with the guild master at all. The old man paid him to fix the guild whenever the others wrecked it so he never had to go on any of those ridiculous missions. And the pay was just enough to pay for a small apartment and food. He only used the apartment for sleeping, seeing as he spent most of his time in the guild pouring over dusty old tombs trying to figure out a way to get back home.

He had been reading these tomes for the past few days and he had yet to find anything. Even the space and time magic was nothing more than untested theory, the only practical application being the re-equip magic that, that Erza woman used. Granted he had never actually seen her use it but he had been warned by others about her terrifying mastery over the magic.

Speaking of Erza she was due back any day now. As soon as he finished this last book he would go practice. He had been sneaking off to clearing that he created for the soul purpose of practicing the fire alchemy that his former commanding officer had been so famous for. So far his proficiency with it was adequate at best, he needed more practice. He had created a clearing out in the woods away from the town so that he could train with the volatile alchemy without anyone noticing as well as reducing the risk of a forest fire. As soon as he finished this last book he would go train some more.

"Aaand done," said Ed as he slammed the book shut and put it on the pile with the others. "What a bunch of useless drivel," he said as he hung his head in disappointment. Jumping off the stool he had been sitting on he headed for the door when that strange fire chimera jumped in front of him.

"Hey," shouted the pink haired boy, "you're gonna fight Erza right?"

"Yeah," said Ed, "so?"

This seemed to get the kid, who was still a year older than Ed, riled up, "You can't fight her until you beat me!"

"Natsu," said the blonde girl Lucy, "he already beat you and Gray."

"That time doesn't count," yelled Natsu turning to face Lucy, "I didn't know he could make ice explode! That's why I demand a rematch," yelled Natsu with conviction turning his attention back to the alchemist only to find that he was no longer there.

"Hey," shouted Natsu in confusion as he looked around for the new guild member, "where did he go?"

"He left when you weren't looking," said Happy as he floated between Lucy and Natsu.

"Well," said Lucy almost nervously, "if you really want to fight him we could always just follow him."

"That's a great idea Lucy," said Natsu before a confused look once again crossed his face, "But why do you want to follow him? Do you want to fight him too?"

"What? Why would I want to do that," said Lucy as she waved her hands in front of her in denial.

"She likes him," said Happy in a matter of fact tone.

"What," yelled Lucy incredulously as her face started to turn red, "No I don't!"

"That's not what Mira said," said Happy.

"Shut up you stupid cat," shouted Lucy in embarrassment.

"Okay then, let's go follow him so I can fight him," said Natsu before a mischievous grin spread across his face, "And after I beat him Lucy can ask him out on a date."

"I don't like him," screamed Lucy.

"Sounds like she's in denial," said Gray as he walked up.

"Aye," agreed Happy as Lucy's mood seemed to deflate.

"Gray," said Natsu almost angrily, "don't tell me you want to fight him too, because I called dibs."

"No, that's not it," said Gray casually waving him off, "I just want to watch him mop the floor with you again."

"Didn't he beat you too Gray," said Lucy but for most part was ignored.

"Oh yeah, ice cube," said Natsu, "I'll show you. This time I'm gonna win for sure."

And with that said he stormed off out the doors, the others not far behind

* * *

><p>They had spent so much time arguing that by the time the tried to follow him they found that they had already lost sight of him. But due to his keen sense of smell Natsu was able to pick up his sent, claiming that it was easy since he smelt like gear oil.<p>

Natsu followed the scent until they were well outside the city in the forest Lucy and Gray were quickly starting to doubt Natsu and his sense of smell.

"Come on Natsu," said Gray, "just admit it, you can't find him,"

"Shut up," said Natsu, " I can to find him. He's around here somewhere I just know it. Ah-ha, there he is," shouted Natsu as he pointed towards a clearing.

And sure enough there was Ed. He was currently shirtless holding a spear that looked just like the one he had created to fight Natsu and Gray when they had first met him.

A light blush crept across Lucy's face as she continued to watch him practice with the spear.

"I told you she liked him," said Happy as he floated behind her."

"Happy, shut up," shouted Lucy as she hit Happy on the head, "He'll hear you!"

It was at that moment that the golden eyed alchemist realized he was no longer alone.

"What are you guys doing here," he asked the new comers that had interrupted his trainging.

"I came here to challenge you to a rematch," shouted Natsu as he jumped into the clearing.

"Is that right," said the alchemist, "fine by me. Sparring is always better with a partner."

"All right," said Natsu loudly, "I'm all fired up!"

Igniting his fists in flame he rushed the alchemist.

"You're too reckless kid," said Ed as he dodged the strike aimed at his head before distancing himself with a backwards handspring.

"Who are you calling kid," questioned Natsu, "You're younger than I am."

"I've been a legal adult since I was twelve years old," said Ed bringing his hands together, "so yeah, compared to me, you're just a kid." He then shoved his hands into the ground. As he did this a giant fist made of stone shot forward towards Natsu.

"That won't work this time," said Natsu as his fist shattered the stone projectile.

Ed could only scowl. It seemed like everyone here had the same level of durability as Major Armstrong. If that was indeed the case then he didn't need to worry about hurting him.

"Fine," challenged Ed, "How about something new?"

An emblem on his left glove started to glow red and he snapped his fingers. What appeared to be a spark flew from his hand. As it neared Natsu it caused the air around him to ignite and explode into flame.

"So you can use fire magic too huh," said Natsu as he started to inhale the flames. Soon all that remained of the fire was nothing but black scorch marks on the ground. "Ah," said Natsu in satisfaction, "thanks for the meal."

'What the hell,' thought Ed as his eyes widened in surprise, 'he just ate the fire? What kind of Chimera is he?'

"Now then take this," said Natsu as he started to inhale deeply, "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

A large stream of flame shot from his mouth in Ed's direction.

"Looke out," shouted Lucy.

Ed just stood there grinning. Once again the emblem on his glove started to glow and the jet of fire changed direction and started circle around Ed taking the shape of a large serpent before finally shooting back at Natsu.

"What," shouted Natsu. "No one should be able to control my fire anymore."

The serpent made of fire crashed into him with enough force to knock him back several yards, but other than that there was no real damage done.

"So I guess this means you can't eat your own fire," stated Edward, taking a mental note, "But it seems you're still immune to the flames. Interesting."

'Interesting?' thought Lucy with a sweat drop, "He sounds like a science nerd."

"We might as well end this fight now," stated Ed matter of factly, not an ounce of arrogance in his tone "There's no way you can beat me."

"What are you talking about," questioned Natsu getting angry.

"It's just that you wizards seem to use you're magic without even truly understanding how it works," explained Ed.

"Shut up," yelled Natsu, once again igniting his fists, "I know exactly how my magic works."

All of a sudden the flames on his fists were extinguished completely. A dumbfounded expression crossed his face as he looked back at the alchemist who once again held up his left hand with the glowing circle on it.

"Allow me to rephrase that," said Ed as he walked towards Natsu. "You perform your _magic_," said Ed, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the word, "without even understanding how the laws of physics or the natural world even work. Without understanding these basic concepts you can never truly master your _magic."_

Natsu just glared at the alchemist as he continued to walk forward, "Fire Dragon's," said Natsu as he attempted to inhale only to find he could no longer breathe. His hands immediately went to his throat as he struggled to find air.

"Natsu," screamed Happy, Gray and Lucy in unison.

"You see, the laws of nature govern everything," said Ed, "Fire needs fuel in order to burn, and its most common fuel source is oxygen. No oxygen, no fire. It also means you can't breathe."

The circle on his hand stopped glowing and Natsu was finally able to breathe. He started to breathe heavily trying to take in as much of the precious gas as he could only to find it forcibly knocked out of him as he found Ed's metal fist buried into his gut.

Natsu fell to the ground defeated, the lack of oxygen finally rendering him unconscious.

"Natsu," screamed Happy as he flew towards his downed friend.

Ed just continued to walk past the cat and the boy out of the clearing. As he passed Lucy she spoke up, "Don't you think that was a little harsh,"

He turned towards her, his eyes betraying his attempt at an emotionless mask. "Stupid kid," said Ed, "He needs to grow up."

Lucy couldn't help but shed tears, she had seen the pain in his eyes as he said those words, and she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him to make him that way.

* * *

><p>Zolf Kimblee was currently lounging on one of the rooftops in the small village that Pride had devoured not but a few days ago. Saying he was bored would be putting things lightly. Sure they were now in a world where magic was supposedly real and despite the knowledge that the souls implanted in him provided he couldn't help but be somewhat skeptical.<p>

The homunculus had brought him back to life and instructed him to wait for more people to show so that he could send the little runt of an alchemist, Edward Elric, who was supposedly here as well, a message. Personally he had no interest in the little homunculus's vendetta against the kid but we would do as he was told lest he be devoured again, not that he was afraid to die again things were just more interesting this way.

"You there," came a voice from beneath him.

'So someone finally shows up,' thought Kimblee as he looked over the edge of the roof taking note of the armor that the new comers were wearing, 'and by the looks of it soldiers. Well, well, well maybe today won't be so boring after all.'

"Yeah,' said Kimblee, "What do you want?"

"We haven't received any contact with our outpost here in days and came to investigate," stated the guy who Kimblee guessed was the leader, "Where is everyone?"

Kimblee Jumped down from the roof as he face the soldiers, his eyes closed. "Them," he said calmly, "They were eaten by a monster."

"W-what," stuttered the leader, "Just who the hell are you?"

"Me," questioned Kimblee as he opened his eyes revealing one normal eye while the other was white with an Ouroboros in the center, "I used to be called Zolf Kimblee, but now," said Kimblee as red lighting danced around his hands and a sinister smile spread across his lips, "you can call me Wrath!"

A/N: so I know this took forever and it's a bit short but I got distracted by class then Skyrim so you can't blame me too much but now I am over Skyrim but class is still going on so updates will still be a little slow but I will try harder now. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Fullmetal in Fiore: Chapter 5

A/N: Yeah so I owe you guys an apology. I haven't been writing lately. I have been busy with the navy moving me to another country, and being under way and things of this and other varying natures. But I will try to write more in what little free time I am allotted from now on instead of playing Skyrim like a nerd. So without further ado I invite you to read the latest installment of Fullmetal in Fiore.

Ed blearily opened his eyes as the sunlight crept in through the small gap between his curtains. Setting his feet on the floor he stood up and threw the curtains open allowing the sunlight to flood his tiny apartment. He had originally found it convenient that this world had electricity but once he found out that the electricity was supplied by this so called _magic_ he refused to even flip the light switch and had instead stocked up on non-scented candles.

Rubbing the gunk out of his eyes Ed began to navigate his way through the stacks of dusty tombs that littered the floor of his living space as he made his way to the small bathroom in the corner of the room. Pulling on one of the gloves his former CO had given him he had all the candles lit with a few quick snaps of his fingers. In the few days he had to practice since his fight with Natsu he had become quite a bit more proficient with the flame alchemy.

Turning on the faucet he let the water run for a bit before cupping his real and automail hands together and collected some water in them before splashing the warm liquid on his face. Taking in his reflection in the mirror he set to work brushing his teeth as he thought back on everything that had happened to this point. He still wasn't entirely sure what his father and Mustang had done or how they had done it in the first place and so he had no clue how to reverse it.

"And on top of all that," Ed started to say to himself, "It's already been a week since that red haired witch had left for her mission."

His thoughts strayed from how he was supposed to be getting home to how he was going to handle his fight with Erza. From what he had heard she was strong and judging by their reactions when he had asked she was scary strong. He knew as little about her magic in that she could summon weapons and armor from a pocket dimension that she created. That in itself didn't present a problem for him. The real problem was the different _enchantments_ (his nose wrinkled in disgust at the mere thought of the word) that her armors and weapons possessed. The guild members had been less than forthcoming with that information saying that he would have to wait and find out for himself.

Releasing a sigh he blew out the candles and got dressed and grabbed his cloak and headed out the door. Locking the door behind him, he spun on his heel to walk off and walked right into a wall and fell onto his rear.

Looking up Ed saw a large teenager, roughly his age, with long unkempt black hair and metal studs over his eyebrows and nose holding a piece of iron in his hand.

"Geez," said the Teen as he took a bite of the piece of iron, "you need to watch where you're going pipsqueak."

Ed was too angry to gawk at the site before him and instead started into one his rants.

"P-p-p-p-p-p-Pipsqueak?!"

"Uh," started the newcomer in confusion, "you okay short-stuff?"

Jumping to his feet Ed got as close to the newcomers face as he could before he tore into him, "**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP SO SMALL THAT HE WOULDN'T EVEN BE CONSIDERED AN APPETIZER FOR THE SMALLEST OF KRILL YOU METAL HEADED FREAK OF NATURE**?!"

"**What the hell are you talking about you little punk**," the older teen shouted back at him.

"Damn it," shouted Ed as people started to peek out their doors at the arguing teenagers, "I'm not short!"

"Man you're a rude one aren't you?"

"What!?"

"Look you punk," said the teen carefully avoiding all words that even referenced short lest he caused another scene, "I only came over cause the land lord said there was a new member of Fairy Tail living so I came over to see if you were as annoying as that damn salamander."

"Salamander," questioned Ed, "Who's that?"

"You know," said the older teen, "Pink hair, scaly scarf, annoying as hell attitude."

A look of understanding came over Edward's face. "Oh you mean that chimera kid that eats fire, Natsu right? Yeah he got on my nerves too so I beat him up a little bit," said Ed with a tad of arrogance as he waved off the memory of their battle with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

"Hahahahaha," laughed the older teen as he clutched at his sides in pain.

Ed leveled a glare at him in annoyance, "What's so funny?"

"Haha- Nothing," the teen said between laughs, "It's just that I find it hard to believe that a runt like you was able to take out Salamander."

"**DAMN IT," **yelled Ed in fury, "**I ALREADY TOLD I'M NOT SHORT YOU DAMN JERK!"**

The dark haired teen's laughter died down as he gained a serious expression on his face, "So you really did beat Salamander didn't you?"

Ed's demeanor calmed down as he answered him, "Yeah I did."

A smile crept across the older boy's face as he activated his magic and what appeared like metal scales covered his entire body.

"If you beat Salamander then you're a worthy opponent for me."

"And just who are you exactly," questioned Ed.

"I am Black Steel Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer."

"So you're like that Natsu brat only you're a chimera that eats metal is that right?"

"I have no Idea what a chimera is," said Gajeel as he readied himself for an attack, "but yea I'm a dragon slayer that eats metal!"

With that said Gajeel charged forward making fast strikes at him with his metal claws. Edward ducked the first blow and then side-stepped the next before using what little room the hall way in the apartment building allotted to put some distance between him and Gajeel.

"Heh," breathed Ed heavily as he got into his defensive stance, "you're a lot faster than the fire chimera but even so you still can't hit me."

"Is that right," questioned Gajeel, "I'll give you credit, you're faster than I thought you would be what with having metal limbs and all."

A look of surprise crossed Ed's face. "How did you know that?"

Gajeel merely pointed to his nose before answering, "You forgot, I'm the iron dragon slayer. I eat metal. But while we're taking a little breather why don't you take a closer look at that jacket of yours."

Looking down at his red cloak he finally noticed the tears in the fabric that the other teen's claws must have made. He had dodged the brunt of the attack, and even though he was still wearing the lighter auto mail Winry had given him at Fort Briggs the metal teen had almost caught him.

"You look surprised," said Gajeel as he fell back into his attack stance, "But now is not the time to gawk. Let's get back to the fight. Iron Dragon Sword!"

As he shouted out the spell his arm morphed into the form of a sword.

Ed suppressed the sudden urge to gulp and instead fell back into his defensive stance.

With a burst of speed Gajeel once again surged forward to attack. As he swung his bladed arm back in preparation to strike Ed clapped his hands together, a metallic ring resonating through the air as he did so. Gajeel then swung his arm forward and Ed quickly ducked the strike, the force of the swing cutting through the walls behind him, and touched his hands to the iron scales covering Gajeel's body blue lightning dancing as he did.

"Ha," chuckled Gajeel, "Was that it. You expect me to believe this is the magic that defeated Salamander? Don't make me… Urk… What the… What the hell did you do to me," questioned the dragon slayer as he found himself unable to move.

Ed just took off his cloak and laid it on the ground before clapping his hands and touching his hands to the red fabric blue electricity arcing back and forth as the fabric was broken down and then reformed, good as new.

"**HEY,**" shouted Gajeel, "**DON'T IGNORE ME! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!"**

"Hmm?" said Ed as he glanced back at him, "Oh that. I just oxidized your iron scales. Even though they are reinforced by something, probably this _magic_ I keep hearing about, it doesn't change the fact that your scales are still made of iron."

"So?"

"Geez you guys have no scientific knowledge at all," said Ed as rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "I infused your iron scales with oxygen making iron oxide a.k.a. rust."

"What?"

Looking down Gajeel knew that the smaller teen was in fact telling the truth as he saw the tell-tale brown-copper color of the now rusty scales that covered his entire body, thus impeding his movement. The sound of footsteps walking towards the door caught his attention.

"Hey don't just leave me here let me go," Shouted Gajeel to Ed's retreating form.

Ed merely waved him off as he walked out, "I'm sure you'll figure it out on your own. You mentioned Fairy Tale? I assume you're a member so maybe I'll see you at the guild. Later."

* * *

><p>Lucy was currently sitting at the bar thinking about the enigma that was Edward Elric. 'Gold Hair, Gold Eyes, and those strange circles,' she thought to herself as she let her head fall to the bar with a bang, 'why does all this seem so familiar?'<p>

The white haired barmaid couldn't help but notice the internal conflict her friend seemed to be going through.

"Jewel for your thoughts Lucy," questioned Mirajane as she set a beverage on the counter for her friend.

"She's probably thinking about the new guy, Ed," said Cana lazily as she tilted back her third barrel of liquor in the past two hours.

Mirajane gave Lucy a gentle smile, "You really like him don't you?"

Bolting upright on the stool, she waved her hands in front of her as she tried to deny it. "No, no, no it's nothing like that honest."

"You know animals can tell when you're lying right," said Happy as he floated behind her lazily eating a fish.

Lucy rounded on the talking blue cat, a fire burning in her eyes, "Shut up you dumb cat!"

Happy dodged a swipe and floated over towards Natsu who was currently locked in a heated argument with his rival, Grey, while Lucy continued to glare at him.

"You know Lucy," said Cana gaining her attention, "If it's not true then why are you trying so hard to deny it."

"Uh…" started Lucy but found she had no argument.

"It's okay Lucy," said Mirajane gently, "Everyone gets crushes every now and again. Besides he is rather cute"

Lucy quickly looked away in an attempt to cover the blush of embarrassment that now covered her face, "No, it's not that. It's just there's something familiar about him, and his eyes, there's so much pain in them."

"I honestly think they would make a cute couple," said Cana gaining Lucy and Mira's attention.

"Why do you say that," asked Mirajane.

"Think about it," said Cana, "He lost two limbs so you take into account his obviously high pain threshold and Lucy's fetish for whips then they're obviously the perfect couple."

Lucy's eye started to twitch, "**WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU ALCOHOLIC?**"

Cana gave her a lazy look as she turned her focus from her booze, "Plus you both overreact to the simplest of things."

"**I DO NOT!"**

"Hey would you quit yelling," said a familiar voice as a body settled into the seat next to hers.

They all turned to see the subject of their conversation sitting at the bar.

"Speak of the devil," said Cana as she turned her focus back to finishing the barrel currently in her hand.

Lucy on the other hand was in a panic, "Y-you didn't hear any of that did you?"

"Hear what?"

"Oh, n-nothing, just some girl talk that's all," said Lucy nervously. "Oh, okay then," said Ed lazily.

'He's not even curious about what we were saying about him,' thought Lucy, 'what do I have to do to get his attention… wait… what am thinking? I don't really like him, I'm just curious about him is all. Yeah that's it'

"Hey," said a voice pulling her out of her stupor. "Are you alright," asked Ed.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be," said Lucy as she tried to laugh it off, "I was just lost in thought is all."

"Oh," said Ed curiously, "Next time warn me so I know when to send a search party."

"Huh," questioned Lucy, "what do you mean?"

"You've been staring at that same piece of wall for over an hour now," said Cana as she finished off yet another barrel of liquor.

"Man Looney," said Natsu, "You sure are a weird one you know that?"

"Shut it Natsu," shouted Lucy, "like you're one to talk! And the name is Lucy!

"So Ed," said Mira in an attempt to calm things down setting a drink in front of him, "Erza's coming back today. Are you ready?"

He merely shrugged as he brought the cup to his lips and started to drink. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"How are you not scared of her," questioned Grey as he came up to the bar in only his boxers.

He shrugged again, "My teacher was way scarier than she will ever be."

"Scarier than Erza," said Natsu, "How is that possible?"

A shiver went down Ed's spine as he turned to them with a haunted look in his eyes. "You don't want to know," said Ed as he quickly went back to his drink.

"Just leave Edward alone," said Mirajane sternly, "He needs to finish his milk so he can get taller."

Ed suddenly stopped a horrified expression on his face. Milk suddenly sprayed from his lips as he ripped a mug from Cana's hands as he drained the mug of the strong alcohol inside. Taking a large breath he started into one of his many rants about milk, "How could you? How could you let me ingest that vile opaque liquid from the utters of cows?"

"Calm down," said Grey, "It's just milk."

"**IT'S DISGUSTING!"**

"Man," said Natsu, "You're just as weird as Lucy. No wonder she l- urmph," Natsu managed to grunt out as he was tackled to the ground by Lucy as she clapped her hands around his mouth.

Edward looked at them curiously when suddenly the doors burst open and in walked the current bane of his existence, the scarlet witch herself, Erza.

"Edward Elric," she said looking directly at him, "It is time for your test."

"Fine," said Ed as he hopped off the stool, "But let's go somewhere with more space, somewhere outside the city so we don't destroy everything or hurt anyone."

"Your concern is admirable," said Erza, "I will honor your request. Let the test commence."

* * *

><p>An hour later found Ed and Erza facing off with each other with the rest of the guild gathered around to watch the fight as Master Makarov explained the rules, "Now listen up brats, the rules are simple: Using your respective Magic the fight will continue until one of you yields or is rendered unconscious or unable to fight. Is that understood?"<p>

"Yes Master," said Erza obediently.

"Yeah, yeah," said Ed, "Let's just get this over with."

"Alright then, let the fight begin."

Ed acted first and clapped his hands together and shoved them towards the ground. Multitudes of stone spikes shot out of the earth towards the requip mage.

"Predictable," shouted Erza as she requiped her weapon to a new sword with a far more intricate design easily slicing through his attack and rushing towards him. "this sword can slice through even the strongest of metals."

"Is that right," said Ed as he clapped his hands again and touched his automail arm. "Well how about diamond."

Raising his prosthetic arm he blocked her strike.

"What," said Erza in shock as the wind was knocked from her lungs briefly as a swift kick from Ed's fake leg sent her skidding across the ground. "how did you stop my attack?"

"Simple I rearranged the carbon fiber in the metal alloy that my arm is made of to a portion of it as hard as diamond."

"I see," said Erza, "Not too bad."

"You ain't seen nothing yet," said Ed bringing his hands together once more and touching the ground. The Earth started to rise up around Erza until she was within a large dome structure perforated with many large holes.

"If you were trying to trap me wouldn't it have worked better if you hadn't put so many holes in this dome."

"Not exactly," said Ed as he pulled two gloves with red designs onto his hands. The Symbol on the right glove started to glow brightly as air started to rush into the dome through all the holes.

"Erza," shouted Natsu, "Look out, he's about to use fire magic."

"Fire magic," questioned Erza as she heard what could only be the snapping of fingers. What looked like red lightning snaked into the dome before the air that had flooded into it earlier was ignited in an enormous explosion.

Large chunks of earth went flying as the earthen structure shattered in the explosion.

"Well," said Ed as he dusted himself off, "that should be that."

"Not so fast," came a voice from within the cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared he could see Erza standing in the middle of an enormous crater in a different armor than she had been wearing.

'What the hell,' thought Ed, 'When did she change?'

"Alright," shouted Natsu, "she changed into her flame empress armor now his fire magic won't have any effect."

As he heard this Ed's eye started to twitch, 'damn magic.'

"Pay attention," shouted Erza as she brought down her blade again. Ed barely managed to bring his arm up in defense once again blocking the blade with his automail. But this time he heard a grinding sound before one of the gears in the arm gave out and the prosthetic went limp forcing Ed to spin out of the way of the blade.

Finding himself behind his opponent he planted both his feet into her back and pushed off sending her stumbling a few steps and putting distance between them once more.

'Damn it,' thought Ed, 'I have to finish this quickly. And without my automail arm it's gonna be difficult. Looks like we're doing this the old fashioned way.'

Snapping his left hand he ignited the ground around Erza surrounding her in a circle of flame. He continued to snap his fingers igniting different areas of earth within the circle of fire.

"Your attempts are admirable but fruitless," said Erza as she swung her sword, extinguishing the flames, "My flame empress armor cuts the damage from fire magic in half and extinguishes your flames. On top of that your false limb is broken"

Ed merely chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Look around you," said Ed snidely, "You're in the middle of a transmutation circle that i burned into the ground."

"A what," questioned Erza as she looked around only to see she was indeed iside of a large intricate circle scorched into the earth.

"Just watch," said Ed touching his left hand to the edge of the large transmutation circle. Blue lightnig danced as the ground beneath Erza's feet turned to mud as she started to sink.

"What the?"

Now chains and hands of earth rose up and latched onto various limbs and started to pull her under as she struggled to break free. The hands and chains continued to pull her into the mud until she was up to her neck. The earth then solidified trapping her in the earth.

"Well then," said as he started to walk off, "I guess I win."

However, looking around at the crowd around him all he could see on their faces was a look of abject horror. Suddenly a dark shadow loomed over him. Turning around he now faced Erza, her armor caked in mud, an enraged expression on her face. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was a gauntleted fist headed straight for his face.

* * *

><p>'Why,' thought Lucy as she looked at the unconscious figure sprawled out on her couch, 'why does everyone always end up at my house?'<p>

Heading to her book shelf she started perusing the titles as her thoughts from earlier that day came back.

'Why does his appearance seem so familiar?'

After a few minutes she found the book she was looking for. Taking it from the shelf she sat at her desk and started reading.

* * *

><p>Ed woke up groggily, a massive headache throbbing in his head, as he sat upright to take in his surroundings.<p>

'Damn it,' thought Ed, 'why is it that every time I pass out I wind up at that girl's house?'

Speaking of said girl she was currently asleep at her desk, a book clutched in her hands. Ed knew from experience that was not the most comfortable way to fall asleep.

Getting up with a sigh he walked over to the desk he took the book from her hands and set in on the desk. Locking his damaged automail arm in a position that could support her weight he gently picked her up at laid her down in her bed.

"Now let's see what was so interesting that it couldn't wait till morning," said Ed as he walked to the desk and turned the book over to look at the title. A look shock and horror crossed his face as he read the title.

'This… this can't be right,' thought Ed, 'The Tradgedy of Xerxes by Kabu Zelion. What kind of sick joke is this?'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside Ed's apartment<p>

"Hello," Gajeel managed to growl, his face muscles unable to move properly due to all the rust, "somebody, anybody, please, Help!"

A/N: Finally finished with this chapter. I stayed up all night writing this so cut me a little slack if it's horrible. I will try to get another chapter out soon but we are about to get underway soon so it might take a while for me to post it.


End file.
